Radio antennas are extensively utilized with satellites to receive radio signals transmitted from the satellites. This is typically accomplished by an antenna mounted to a fixed mounting plate secured to a cylindrical column. A motor rotates the antenna radially with respect to a fixed axis.
The problem with such antenna mounts is that once the antennas are secured to the mounting frame, they cannot be manually adjusted. Also, these antennas cannot be adjusted radially by rotating the antanna with respect to the support column. Further, the antenna cannot be adjusted to set the polar axis of the anteanna to swing parallel to the equator.